lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Rain
}} Rain is a frequent occurrence in Lost, usually supporting dramatic effect and accompanying significant scenes or plot twists. __TOC__ Occurrences Season 1 * When Jack, Kate and Charlie are running from the Monster. * When Locke embraces the rain and the Monster appears immediately after. * When Edward Mars attacks Kate, and Jack and Kate argue over ending the marshal's suffering. * When Michael tells Walt "I'm going to get your dog back as soon as it stops raining". Walt looks out from their shelter and it almost immediately stops. * When Jack's mother tells him to go get his father in Australia. }} * When Jack fights with Ethan. * When Locke and Boone find the Hatch. * When Ethan is shot by Charlie. * When Sawyer shoots Frank Duckett. * When Shannon tries to kill Locke. * When Jack and others head to the Black Rock for dynamite. Season 2 * When Shannon is shot by Ana Lucia. }} * When Edward Mars is transporting Kate to jail and they almost hit the black horse. * When Charlie attacks Sun. * When Claire, Kate, and Rousseau find the the Staff station. * When Sayid, Ana Lucia, and Charlie find the balloon. * When Jack and Kate journey to the line. * When Christian Shephard and Ana go to visit the apparent mother of one of his children. }} * When Desmond is released from military prison. * When Desmond crashes his boat. Season 3 * When Locke picks up a hitchhiking Eddie. * Desmond builds a lightning rod to protect Claire's tent after foreseeing a storm no one saw coming. * When Kate slips through the bars of her cage to enter Sawyer's cage. * When Kate calls Edward Mars from a phone booth. * When Kevin Callis calls Kate from his patrol car. * During Ben's surgery, whilst Pickett holds Sawyer at gunpoint. }} * When Kate and Sawyer start the run from Hydra Island but stop at the point of hope (reaching a beach). * After Desmond confronts Charlie in his "flashback," he accurately predicts a sudden rainstorm. * When Kate and Juliet get in a fight. * When Desmond, Hurley, Charlie and Jin are walking through the jungle looking for the parachutist just before Charlie triggers the trap. * When Charlie is considering quitting the band while changing a tire in the rain with Liam and the other Drive Shaft members when he hears "You All Everybody" played on the radio for the first time. * Charlie gets caught in a rainstorm and starts running through the streets. He sees Nadia being mugged in an alley and comes to her rescue, for which she calls him a hero. }} Season 4 * When the survivors split between Locke's group and Jack's group and when the freighties land on the Island. }} * When Locke's group takes a break on the way to the cabin. * In 1996, when Desmond first begins to experience shifts between his present-day reality and the freighter in 2004. * When Harper appears to Juliet during a downpour. * When Emily Locke gets hit by a car. * When Richard Alpert comes to test young Locke. Season 5 }} * When Locke is all alone in the jungle after the first time shift. * When Jack goes to inquire Carole about what she knows about Aaron. * When the remaining people on the island are teleported to 1988 from an unknown time, also first appearance of the French science expedition. Season 6 }} *When Jack is looking into the pond at the Temple, his reflection is distorted by rain drops. * It is lightly raining when Sayid returns to the Temple to relay the message of The Man in Black * Richard rode his horse in the rain to find a doctor. The doctor then refused to accompany him because it was raining. * The Black Rock was caught in a storm when passing by the Island, causing the ship to be swept inland. * It rains one night while Richard is in chains in the Black Rock. * It begins to rain when Desmond pulls the plug from the Source, and continues during the final battle between Jack and the Man in Black. Interestingly, the rain seems to be what woke Jack up, so that he could go after the Man in Black. As soon as the Man in Black is dead, the rain stops. Predicting the rain Locke, Desmond and Juliet have all accurately predicted the sudden rainstorms. * Locke tells Boone "It's going to start raining in one minute. You should turn back.". * Desmond tries to explain his time-travelling to Charlie, saying "...and then it started to rain". Sure enough, it does. Although this was mainly because Desmond was reliving the day. * Juliet informs Kate "It's going to rain. Don't you think we should wait 'til morning?" before they encounter the smoke monster. * Locke tells Hurley "Storm is about to pass, Hugo", before it's truly passed. * In "The Beginning of the End", when it begins to rain, Locke looks confused, as though it had caught him by surprise. * The Boy in Black and his Mother recognize when its going to rain. * The Man in Black comments that it's "going to be a bad one" while traveling to the Heart of the Island. Production notes }} * According to "Welcome to Oahu", it rained for 12 days straight during the filming of and , and at times the set completely flooded and nearly destroyed equipment. * At the same time as natural rain was coming down, they were also simulating rain, by pointing several full-sized fire hoses at the actors. de:Regen es:Lluvia fr:Pluie it:Pioggia pl:Deszcz pt:Chuva ru:Дождь Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists